


Growing On Me

by SaintJudith



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Guy Gardner (Comics), Justice League International (Comics), Lobo (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Multi, Parasite/Host to Friends to Lovers, Trans Male Character, symbiote au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: Guy Gardner was camping in the woods and then a meteor fell that would change his life forever...Additinal tags, characters, and relationships to be added with updates.





	Growing On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Growning On Me by The Darkness.

Guy Gardner breathed in the fresh air around him. The scent of dirt, pines, and the great outdoors filled him. The constant intrusive noise of the city was replaced with the white noise of the forest, with all of its scattered bird tweets, the movement of squirrels overhead, and the crunch of leaves beneath his feet. It was peaceful out here. His sister had been right to suggest he take a two day camping trip to get his mind off of Tora. After all, it’d been a whole six months since he ruined her career with his own arrogance, causing her to break off their engagement and stop talking to him and taken sole custody of their cat.

Guy stopped in the middle of pitching up his tent. Great. Now I’m thinking about her again, he thought, staring at the tent pole in his hands. He stood up, placing his hands on his temple, squeezed his eyes shut while pressing hard on either side. “You can think about her later. You’ve gotta set up camp otherwise its cold food and a bug blanket tonight.” He smacked the sides of his face a couple times and got back to work.

Night fell and Guy had his campsite fully functioning. His tent set up, his fire going, and his dinner cooked. He’d made some mac and cheese and broken out a couple of slim jims and a tallboy. He leaned back in the folding chair he brought with him. The sky was exceptionally clear tonight, and this far away from the city he could actually see the stars. He looked around for any constellations he could recognize from his clearing.

He definitely saw Orion’s Belt. But when he was trying to figure out if it really was a dipper he was looking at and not a lookalike, he noticed a streak across the sky. He watched as it only got bigger, noise growing with it. The meteor must’ve broken some kind of barrier because the next sound he heard was a boom so loud Guy dropped his drink. He looked down at the small pile of cans beside his chair. Apparently he’d just finished his third tallboy while absentmindedly gazing at the sky.

He was a little unsteady as he threw a bucket of water on the fire. He stood there for a second entertaining the thought of chasing after the meteor. But even he wasn’t dumb enough to stumble after it in the woods at night. Besides he was going to have to piss soon and without his prosthetic it was going to be easier to do that in the nearby outhouse than stumbling around in the woods. Poison ivy on the ass was something he only wanted to experience once.

 

* * *

 

A couple miles away the forest wildlife was going back to routine after being disturbed by the landing meteor. The meteor sat in its crater, dust and debris settling around it.  A crack appeared on the surface of the meteor, almost purposely, and a living slime came out of it. A pearlescent white that shone blue, the slime stood out in the forest. That didn’t stop it though. It slid down the side of the meteor and took almost steps out of the crater. It’s surface twitching, small bits reaching out just for a second before going back into the mass before it reached out again. Almost like it was probing the air, trying to find something. As it neared the undamaged trees it was able to detect what it was looking for. Life.

Mere feet from the impact’s edge was a plump raccoon that was brave enough to stick around after all the noise. While it was busy foraging, it took no notice of it’s otherworldly company. The slime made it’s move with no challege. The bond was made. And while this host was passible it craved something more, a better bond, a stronger host.

Using the raccoon’s knowledge of the area and its keen sense of smell, it was able to figure out there was a bigger life form nearby. It was only a matter of getting there. 

 

* * *

 

Guy woke up in the middle of the night, the tallboys had caught up to him. He fumbled around for the flashlight as he made his way over to the outhouse. Luckily in his sleepy state he managed to make the five minute walk without incident. Feeling more awake on the way back he dimmed the flashlight and kept its low light low to the ground, wondering if he’d end up seeing any nightlife, taking cues from what he could remember of a nature walk from a school trip decades ago.

An owl hooted nearby. Guy stopped, turning his head, squinting, trying to see if he could make it out in the near darkness. Guy froze, something had moved into his light. Standing still in the light of his flashlight was a raccoon. It was raised on its hind legs, staring at him with eyes that shown red, right in the middle of his path. Guy waited for a minute, the raccoon making no motion, it’s stare relentless. Guy cautiously took a step forward. The raccoon charged at him. Guy stumbled back, dropping the flashlight as he fell to the ground. The raccoon climbed on him, screeching. It’s claws could be felt through his jeans as it crawled up his leg. Guy could see something fall off it as something cool hit his skin. Did it just pee on him?

The feeling vanished and so did the raccoon. It scampered back into the woods. Guy picked up his flashlight where it had fallen, turning it up to max light. He quickened his pace, deciding that maybe he didn’t want to see anymore night life.

Guy woke up the next morning and felt like shit. He was cold and clamy and sweating all over and he was so hungry. He crawled over to his food bag looking for a snack. He spotted the chocolate he had brought to make s’mores with and tore into it. That felt a little better. He groaned as he sat up in his tent. _Did I get bit by that raccoon last night? Is this rabies?_  Guy thought as he struggled to remove his sweaty clothes to check for bites or scratches.

Well, his front was clear. He’d have to ask someone to check his back later. Maybe it was food poisoning. He groaned again and laid down again, naked in his sleeping bag, curling up.

“Wouldn’t mind dying right here,” he mumbled.

Before he dozed off again he thought he heard a voice say, “Not going to happen.”


End file.
